Sirius y Remus: Hasta donde pueda llegar
by lilianarez
Summary: Sirius y Remus."A veces, Sirius no sabe porqué, piensa en Remus.A menudo a decir verdad. Remus que genera esta necesidad sin sentido de saber donde está. Qué esta haciendo. Con quién" CAPITULO 10
1. Curiosidad

**Curiosidad**

A veces, Sirius no sabe porqué, piensa en Remus.

A menudo, a decir verdad.

Remus. Sentado bajo un árbol junto al lago. Sus largos dedos sosteniendo un libro de vete-a-saber-qué y la mirada abstraída en algún párrafo, totalmente ausente del mundo. Mientras algunos rayos de sol juegan a las escondidas en su cabello pajizo, Sirius piensa que es la imagen más serena que ha visto nunca.

Imagen que surge insolente durante algún entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Concéntrate Canuto! Esa Bludger casi me parte el cráneo!

-Cállate Cornamenta, esa pelotita de ping pong con gafas sigue sobre tus hombros…

Remus. Sentado en el gran comedor, tomando su té mientras lee el profeta. Dando pequeños y precisos sorbos a su taza. Mordisqueando levemente una tostada. Sonriendo para si mismo de algo que ha leído y que sólo él encontraría gracioso.

La imagen nítida que se escabulle dentro de su cabeza en plena clase de Herbología y hace que su mirada se pose en Lunático, un segundo más de lo necesario antes de desviarse al suelo.

Remus. La mirada cristalina y nostálgica, contemplando la luna desde el puente. La larga bufanda casi tocando el suelo y un chocolate que esconde en cuanto le ve pasar del brazo de nueva conquista al bosque prohibido.

Remus. Siempre Remus. La mirada triste que aparece justo cuando intenta llevarse a Cathy no-sé-qué al cuarto de las escobas. Remus que le corta el rollo y le pone de mal humor. Remus que se mete sin permiso en su cabeza. Remus que le asalta sin razón.

Remus que genera esta necesidad sin sentido de saber donde está. Qué esta haciendo. Con quién.

Necesidad de hablarle. De oirle. De hacerle reir. Llamarle lunático. Quizás, rozar su mano levement…no.

NO.

Pensar NO es bueno, por eso no lo hace nunca.

"_Pensar te mete ideas raras en la cabeza."_

NO.

Sirius no quiere pensar en Remus.

Le confunde. Le molesta. Le pone de mal humor esta curiosidad reciente por Lunático que no se satisface con nada. Este nuevo habito de estudiarle a todas horas por el rabillo del ojo. Pues cuanto más detalles descubre en él, más quiere saber.

-Puta curiosidad_. _

Porque es sólo eso: curiosidad.

La misma estúpida entrometida curiosidad del perro que quiere meterse con el lobo.


	2. Mentira

**Mentira**

Desapareció luego de clase de Herbología con un "voy a la biblioteca, debo terminar mi trabajo de Aritmancia".

Pero en la biblioteca (de la que Sirius de jacta pisar solamente cada vez que muere un Black "para consultar el árbol genealógico y ver cuantos bastardos quedan por estirar la pata") no hay rastros de Remus.

Sirius no da crédito.

Debería estar allí, en el hábitat natural de los empollones.

Sin embargo Lupin se ha envanecido de los sitios que acostumbra frecuentar.

No esta bajo el sauce junto al lago. Ni en el gran Comedor. No esta en los dormitorios ni en la habitación común. Sirius esta seguro porque la ha registrado dos veces, ya que de vez en cuando a Lunático le gusta jugar a las escondidas con la capa de invisibilidad "para que lo dejen estudiar tranquilo".

- Gillipollas empollón...

No. Esta vez la capa esta prolijamente doblada bajo la almohada de James.

_"Mierda_."

El entrenamiento de Quidditch terminó temprano y con Cornamenta persiguiendo a Evans por los jardines, no tiene nada que hacer.

Se aburre.

Lunático tiene la obligación de merodeador de entretenerle. Ni con crucio piensa terminar jugando al ajedrez mágico con Peter. Es mejor revolver todo Hogwarts que soportar a Colagusano obligar a su reina a marchar una vez más a una muerte segura a pesar de sus llantos y protestas.

Sabe que a Remus ya no le quedan clases este día, y faltan 3 horas para su ronda de prefecto, por lo que NO hay razón en el mundo mágico que justifique su ausencia.

Y sobre todo su mentira.

"_Lupin no miente."_

Al menos eso quiere creer Sirius.

El mapa! Como no se le ocurrió antes! Diez minutos con Colagusano y olvida el mapa…

Vuelve a la torre a las zancadas. Revuelve entre las cosas de James. Bajo el colchón.

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."_

Tarda un rato en encontrarlo entre esa maraña de motitas hormigueantes.

-Ajá! _Ahí estas Lunático._..

Tercer piso. En el antiguo salón de música. El que quedó en desuso luego de que al Barón sanguinario se le diera por cantar en sus ratos libres.

Y he aquí lo raro, lo inusual.

_No esta sólo_**_._**

Sino junto a una enigmatica motita que responde al nombre de Daniel Stevenson.

"_¿Quién demonios es Daniel Stevenson?."_

El único Daniel que conoce es ese idiota estirado de Slytherin.

_Doble mierda._

Sirius baja las escaleras corriendo y atraviesa los pasillos como una ráfaga.

"_Lupin esta en problemas."_

Tiene que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

"_Esa sabandija Slytherin va a pasar unas largas vacaciones en San Mungo si la vida de Remus a dejado de ser menos que agradable_."

Gira a la izquierda hacia el corredor que lleva al salón de música. Tan rápido que se lleva por delante una pared de libros andante. Todo lo que ve antes de caer es una larga bufanda de gryffindor.

-MALDITO ESTUPIDO EMPOLLÓN CIEGO!- Suelta en un ladrido.

Le late la cabeza por el golpe.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Sirius, no me he hecho daño.

Le contesta con calmada indignación la voz de Remus que intenta ponerse de pie y levantar sus cosas.

-¿Donde has estado Lunático? Llevo una puta hora buscandote!- Sirius no se da cuenta pero esta casi gritando.

-Vengo de la Biblioteca Sirius. Algunos solemos hacer algo llamado estudiar.

Le contesta con su educada ironía inglesa y evadiendo la mirada, mientras se apresura a continuar su camino hacia la torre con los brazos llenos de libros, plumas y pergaminos.

Sirius se ha quedado muy quieto.

No puede creerlo.

Remus acaba de mentirle en la cara.

"_Se supone que Lupin no miente."_

" _O si?"_

Si de algo le sirvió el estupor es que aumentó su percepción a los detalles. Lo que le permitió notar que:

El cabello pajizo de Remus esta revuelto.

Su camisa, si bien esta pulcramente abotonada y colocada bajo el cinturón, esta demasiado arrugada para una simple caída.

Y (lo más increíble!) el nudo de la corbata esta flojo. Casi suelto.

Una imagen absolutamente impropia de él.

Justo antes de perderse de vista por el corredor, Sirius alcanza a ver algo más. Un detalle más. Un marca rojiza en el pálido cuello de Lunático que la bufanda no puede ocultar del todo. Una marca circular. Diferente de las demás cicatrices.

"Como una mordida."

No sería extraño, salvo que aún faltan dos dias para la luna llena.

El mal humor de Sirius se tiñe de desconfianza.


	3. Tu secreto me condena

Tu secreto me condena

**Tu secreto me condena**

Sirius esta molesto. Y esta más molesto que de costumbre porque no tiene puta idea de porqué. No sabe porque su ánimo es tan cambiante como el clima o el color de sus ojos. Aunque tiene la leve sospecha que la herencia Black debe estar detrás de su maldito mal carácter. Pensar que tiene algo en común con su madre duele más que una patada de hipogrifo en las bolas. No importa cuanto se esfuerce en sacar lo Black de sus venas siempre queda algo. Su propio yo, le ofende.

Desearía no ser asi.

Desearia ser templado como Remus Lupin que parece que no se turba por nada. Desearia no ser victima de su propio mal genio y vivir enojado sin razón.

Porque, cuál puede ser la razón para estar molesto en un día tan lleno de sol como hoy?

Hay partido de Quidditch mañana. Van primero en el torneo de las tres casas. Y un par de chicas de Ravenclaw que siempre se hicieron las difíciles le han sonreído hoy. Que va, dejando de lado el hecho de ser la oveja negra de una familia maldita, hoy es un día esplendido.

Entonces, porque habría de sentirse molesto?

Qué Interesa que haya visto poco a Remus en la última semana.

Qué mas da que haya estado demasiado ocupado en sus estudios.

Qué importa si Lunático tiene un secreto.

_El problema es que si le importa._

El problema es que lo que Sirius más odia en el mundo son los secretos. Sobre todo del tipo de esos que otros saben y que no le cuentan a él. No lo soporta. No soporta la idea de que alguien le oculte cosas.

Una de las razones por la que formaron la solemne Hermandad de los Merodeadores era justamente para asegurarse de que no habria secretos. Ya sea que se trate de chicas, bromas pesadas, recuerdos vergonzosos o licantropía y animagia ilegal, es lo mismo.

"Como integrante del Consejo Supremo del merodeador es deber del mismo compartir toda información que se relacione o afecte directa o indirectamente con las actividades de cualquier integrante del grupo. Quedan excluidos de este articulo, los sueños y recuerdos personales los cuales quedan sujetos al carácter del merodeador..."

"El miembro que oculte información será sometido a juicio ante el Tribunal del Consejo."

La lealtad y la confraternidad son los pilares principales dónde se apoyan toda la filosofia del Merodeador.

Esta en las reglas. Los secretos estan prohibidos.

_Y la traición se castiga severamente._

Remus le ha mentido. Literalmente se ha cagado en las reglas.

Y si bien generalmente Sirius hace lo mismo con las reglas, le ofende profundamente que se lo hagan a él.

Lo usual sería reunir al Consejo y obligar a Lupin a confesar la verdad y luego entre todos dictaminarían el castigo a imponer. Pero por alguna razón que no comprende, no ha sido capaz de contarle nada a James.

Y tampoco ha podido enfrentar a Lunático. Llevan una puta hora en la Sala común fingiendo que estudia y no ha podido abrir la maldita boca. Remus lee de su libro y Sirius se esfuerza en leer la verdad en su rostro.

-Prefecto Lupin.

La vocecita de una niña de 1º hace que Sirius dé un salto sacandolo de su trance.

Estos mocosos de primero son demasiado sigilosos.

-Si, que quieres pequeña.-Contesta Remus dejando al libro a un lado.

"Haciendo el papel del prefecto perfecto que tanto le gusta."

A Sirius le suele agradar el tono de maestro que Lunático usa para dirigirse a los crios de primero pero hoy en particular le resulta artificialmente molesta.

-Afuera hay un estudiante de Slytherin que le busca.

Remus parece gratamente sorprendido.

-Dile que en unos minutos saldré.

La niña salió corriendo mientras Sirius la sigue con la mirada. Al volver la cabeza encuentra que Lunático ha levantado todas sus cosas apresuradamente y se dispone a subir a dejarlas a la habitación de los chicos.

-Eh! Qué demonios hace un slytherin buscandote?-le ladra.

Remus se detiene a mitad de la escalera de caracol.

-Gracias por tu interés Canuto. Se llama Daniel es muy educado para ser de Slytherin y estamos realizando un trabajo especial de Runas Antiguas. La profesora pensó que sería bueno para estrechar los lazos entre las casas.

Se giró para continuar subiendo pero la voz de Sirius lo detuvo una vez más.

-Yo no me enteré nada de ningún trabajo.

Sirius no puede evitar que su voz suene venenosamente hostil. Esta vez Remus ni siquiera volteó.

-Porque no cursas runas antiguas Sirius.

Tardó apenas un minuto. Debió dejar todo tirado sobre la cama, él que siempre es tan quisquilloso con el orden de sus cosas.

Sirius subió los pies sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Su intención es mostrar una sana e indiferente curiosidad pero no puede evitar su cara de pocos amigos y lo que se le escapa por la boca. Sirius tiene la sutileza de un caballo.

-No sé como aceptaste hacer equipo con él, esas serpientes asquerosas no son de fiar. Deben haberlo enviado a averiguar algo que poder usar contra nosotros o contra ti. Seguro Malfoy esta detrás de todo esto. Hace tiempo esta buscando la forma de expulsarte.

-Canuto, tu paranoia es casi enternecedora. No creo que Daniel sea amigo de Malfoy porque a él también lo molestan y la verdad para ser honestos es bastante agradable y siempre me ha tratado bien.

No sabe porque pero el saber que "siempre me ha tratado bien" de repente le enferma.

-Bueno, yo decia. Hay que estar prevenidos no?

-No te preocupes Sirius estaré alerta. -ironiza Remus.

Lupin se acomoda la bufanda y se encamina al agujero del retrato. Sirius no le despega los ojos de encima.

-Ah! Por cierto Lunático, como van a hacer el dichoso trabajo sin plumas ni pergaminos?

Remus se volteó lentamente y casi sin mirarle contesto.

-Primero vamos a reunir información de la Biblioteca. Te veo más tarde, adiós.

Y salió.

A Sirius le quedan dos opciones. Seguir revolviendo hasta desenterrar el hueso o hacerse el idiota. Si el hueso que desentierra no le gusta ya no podrá volverlo a enterrar. Lo piensa sin pensarlo.

"Dejalo estar. A veces es bueno no saber."

Es obvio que Lupin tiene razón, esta paranoico.

No pasa nada.

Debe ser el partido de mañana que lo hace ver conspiraciones en cada esquina.

Después de todo sólo van a estudiar.

-Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Una parte de su mente sabe perfectamente cual es la otra opción. Y también sabe cual es la razón que lo tiene de mal humor.

Pero es la misma parte que lleva reprimiendo desde hace meses.


	4. El lobo en piel de Prefecto

El lobo en piel de Prefecto

**El lobo en piel de Prefecto**

Luego de un fin de semana de cálida y ociosa tranquilidad es lunes otra vez. Estan en clase de pociones y el profesor Slughorn acaba de dar la desagradable sorpresa de que el ejercicio práctico del día calificará como puntos extras para los Timos. La tarea no es sencilla: deberán preparar una poción curativa contra la mordedura de Acromántula. Las instrucciones se encuentran en la pagina 489 del libro reglamentario de Pociones para 5º año.

Cuando los alumnos de Griffindor y Slitherin encuentran la pagina indicada se oye un murmullo de protesta generalizado.

–El viejo se volvió loco!-Protesta por lo bajo Sirius.

No puede creer que exista una poción que necesite la exagerada cantidad de 59 ingredientes. Ni hablar de los ridículos movimientos de batimento que hay que hacer para que la estúpida cosa quede bien hecha.

"Además, alguien tan estúpido como para no huir de una arañota de dos metros que intenta morderle, joder, merece morir."

Remus por su parte, toma tranquilamente el libro de las manos de Sirius y le da un largo y profundo vistazo a la complicada fórmula. Finalmente suelta su veredicto.

-Yo corto y tu revuelves.

En pociones usualmente se trabaja en forma individual. Pero esta vez, a causa de la complejidad de la tarea, son dos alumnos por caldero y la calificación es conjunta. Peter hace grupo con James, demostrando que el comensalismo también existe entre los seres humanos. Remus suele trabajar con Lily, pero el día de hoy ella ha faltado a clase, muy a su pesar, debido a un brote de gripe muggle.

Por lo que Remus y Sirius forman un equipo bastante disfuncional.

Mientras Remus Lupin toma con delicadeza un trozo de raíz de ajenjo y lo corta con milimetrico esmero en 13 trozos simétricamente identicos, Sirius Black revuelve el caldero lentamente a contrareloj, sosteniendo la enorme cuchara de madera con ambas manos y un desesperado aburrimiento en el rostro.

"Joder y todavía falta hora y media."

Las veces anteriores que Sirius tuvo que formar equipo siempre eligió chicas como pareja. Pasaba toda la clase seleccionando las palabras más adecuadas para soltar dentro de sus oidos cuando el profesor no miraba, revolviendoles la sangre dentro de las venas con esa voz espesa y caliente, llevándolas al punto de ebullición más tarde en el cuarto de las escobas.

Las circunstancias son distintas ahora. No tiene nada que hacer, por lo que se dedica a observar a Remus mientras corta un pedazo de mandrágora en forma triangular con singular gracia y maestría. No se había fijado lo delicadas y pálidas que son sus manos y la elegancia con las que se mueven. La izquierda toma una mandrágora mientras que la derecha ya esta dispuesta para cortar. La coordinación es perfecta como si ambas manos realizaran una coreografía muy ensayada. Pica con precisión y rapidez, hasta que el cuchillo se acerca peligrosamente a sus dedos de pianista. Entonces se detiene abruptamente un milímetro antes de cercenarse el índice, toma otra mandrágora y vuelve a empezar.

"Apuesto a que Lunático podría hacer esto con los ojos cerrados. "

Fascinante. Su concentración parece absoluta aunque presiente que es solo una apariencia. Que en realidad finge estar muy concentrado para poder percibir lo que pasa alrededor suyo a través de las vibraciones del aire.

El chico podrá aislarse pero el lobo siempre permanece atento.

Sirius revuelve el caldero mecánicamente. Decidió que Lupin es mucho mas interesante y esta totalmente atento a estudiarle de pies a cabeza ahora que lo tiene tan cerca y ajeno a su escrutinio.

Lleva la camisa sin ninguna arruga, con todos los botones prolijamente abrochados y metida dentro del pantalón.

"Como los niños buenos." Una leve sonrisa aparece en la boca de Sirius.

El nudo de la corbata pulcramente ajustado, aunque todavia hace un poco de calor. La insignia de prefecto, brillante como un sol, se posa en su pecho. Tiene el cabello rubio pajizo, casi castaño. No tiene el cabello ondulado pero tampoco lacio del todo. No sabría definir la forma de su cabello con exactitud, solo que tiene una gracia particular, sobre todo cuando a veces, como ahora, un mechón le cae un poco sobre la frente por encima del ojo izquierdo. Tiene los ojos de un color muy parecido a la miel del desayuno y las pestañas más largas que Sirius haya visto en un chico. Aunque, nunca se fijo en las pestañas de nadie. Son largas y ligeramente rizadas y acostumbran caer con pesadez cuando Lunático sonríe. Ese es un gesto que le gusta.

Su nariz es bastante particular. Demasiado larga, como si quisiera escaparse de su cara. Pero no diría que desarmoniza con el resto de su rostro, al contrario, le queda bien y ahora que lo ve de cerca tiene pecas pequeñas sobre ella. Que extraño que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes.

"Remus tiene pecas en la nariz."

La boca es a juicio de Sirius lo más llamativo de todo. El labio superior esta bien definido y se encima extravagantemente sobre el inferior haciendo que sobresalga un poco.

"Se ven suaves."

A Sirius esta idea le sorprende un poco pero después decide que si piensa que Lupin tiene una boca muy bonita, hasta diría que sexy, pues es asunto suyo. Uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera no? No es que lo vaya diciendo por ahí.

Se pregunta si Lupin habrá besado a alguien.

-Que estas pensando Canuto?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. Si los licántropos puede leer la mente tendrá que matarse.

-¿QUÉ?

-Van diez minutos sin quejas. Deduzco que estas tramando algo. –Le dice sin dejar de cortar los ingredientes.

-¿Yo? ¿Acaso no puede un chico revolver su poción en paz sin que piensen que esta pensando en poner polvos picantes en los calzoncillos de Quejicus?

A Remus le sonrie la mirada. Ahí esta ese gesto otra vez. Las pestañas que caen pesadamente ocultando la mirada con timidez. No sabe porque, pero Sirius desvía la mirada al caldero.

-No entiendo tu obsesión con Severus. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Nada. Solo que considero que necesita divertirse un poco más. Ya sabes, cambiar esa cara de "me cagó un hipogrifo" de una vez por todas.

-Ahh, entonces solo es preocupación por él… -Suena escéptico y divertido al mismo tiempo.

-¿Para que están los enemigos? -Le contesta la amplia y perruna sonrisa de Sirius.

-Canuto, siempre tan buen compañero… bueno, lamento interrumpir tus altruistas cavilaciones para recordarte que la calificación es puntos extra en los Timos.

-eso ya lo sé empollón. Tranquilo todo esta bajo control.- Le dice revolviendo despreocupadamente el caldero.

-¿A si? Que bien! entonces quizás sea una ilusión optica lo que hace que la poción se vea verde en lugar de amarilla. – dice señalándole el caldero. Al que Sirius no ha mirado una sola vez.

-Ah mierda de batimento olvide cambiar de dirección!

Remus ahoga una risa mientras Sirius bate a toda prisa en sentido del reloj intentando que el líquido cambie de color. Si no lo hace pronto toda la mezcla se echará a perder. Se salpica la camisa, la mesa y al final larga un insulto al darse cuenta que ha metido la corbata dentro del caldero. Finalmente suelta la cuchara satisfecho.

La poción ahora es amarillo brillante.

Lunático ha vuelto a su tarea de cortar ingredientes aunque se puede ver la leve curva de una sonrisa en los labios.

Al verle a Sirius se le vuelve a meter esa pregunta insolente en la cabeza.

¿Habrá besado Lunático a alguien?

Y si es asi. ¿A quién?

Merlín, en todos estos años jamás ha sabido que le guste alguna chica.


	5. Pesadilla

Gracias a todas las que me dejaron sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que a alguien le gusta lo que he escrito. Todavía no sé manejar muy bien todas las funciones del Fanfiction, por eso les hago una mención honorífica en el Summary.

_**Disclaimer**_: (Es una formalidad, pero que bah, suena lindo)

"Todo lo que van a leer a partir de este momento esta basado en personajes que salieron de la pluma de nuestra querida JK Rowling. Ya saben nada es real (a menos que una lechuza les golpee la ventana con una carta en el pico).Nada nos pertenece (legalmente). Todo es producto de nuestras afiebradas mentes."

**ACHTUNG **(advertencia)

El siguiente capitulo contiene cierto contenido, que puede no ser apto para menores, ni adultos pudorosos (llamese Lemon). Si les gusta continúen leyendo y sino, lean igual y después me insultan en un review. Eso sí no dejen de comentar.

Saludos a todas!nn

**PESADILLA**

Ella respira agitadamente. Y Sirius se siente ardiendo. El calor le recorre todo el cuerpo como fuego.

Su cabello castaño oscuro le hace cosquillas en la cara. Siente su aliento abrasador en el cuello y sus pechos desnudos contra el suyo latiendo al ritmo desenfrenado de su corazón.

Emite sonidos indefinidos, jadeantes.

Se incrustan en su cabeza y le impiden pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no sea que ella esta arriba y el abajo.

Se balancea como una ola y le ahoga como el mar.

-Si, sigue moviendote asi…-Las palabras se le escapan en un gruñido.

Es suave como la seda al tacto y a Sirius no le alcanzan las manos para recorrerla entera.

Ahora le besa y por alguna razón desconocida no puede ver su cara. Solo sentir su boca, su lengua, como una llamarada que le incendia el cuerpo y le consume el cerebro inevitablemente.

Jamás se ha sentido así antes.

Extremadamente caliente.

Casi evaporándose.

"Quién es?"

Su nombre le es tan esquivo como el rostro que se esconde entre las sombras. Al menos sabe que esta en su cama, en su habitación de Gryffindor. Y que esta teniendo una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Las imágenes se vuelven difusas.

Cambian.

No entiende por qué ni cómo.

Mientras su sangre late a punto de ebullición dentro de sus venas buscando una salida, nota que ella va cambiando bajo sus dedos.

Su cuerpo pierde lentamente su exuberancia y se vuelve delgado, magro pero fuerte. Su textura también es diferente. Suave pero con pequeñas imperfecciones, diseminadas aquí y allá por la superficie de su espalda. Como si su piel fuese un libro que sólo puede leerse con los dedos.

Su cabello no parece tan largo como hace un instante. Su pecho de repente se le antoja bastante plano, incluso inexistente.

Su silueta baila entre los pálidos rayos de la luna. Y la luna baila con ella.

Se transforma pero la excitación que Sirius siente, lejos de disminuir con estos cambios, aumenta.

Joder, le agrada como se siente su piel contra la suya.

Le gusta mucho más su pecho plano y su cuerpo frágil pero a la vez fuerte.

Le calienta muchísimo más los sonidos ligeramente nasales de su voz y el aroma a chocolate que emana de su cabello que ahora es corto y rubio pajizo. Hay algo familiar en ese perfume, que no puede identificar con claridad.

Ahora le besa y es increíble. Tierno y caliente a la vez.

Derritiéndose en su boca.

-Mmm…si…asi…

Un beso tan lleno de dulzura como de furia.

Ahora sí que se siente perdido. No cree que su cuerpo pueda resistir mucho más tantas sensaciones.

Sobre todo esa rigidez que se frota contra su erección, le esta volviendo loco. No recuerda haber sentido nunca antes algo así de intenso.

Todo es demasiado brumoso, extraño.

-Quién eres?- pregunta ahogadamente.

Quiere saberlo ya. Necesita saber quien le esta haciendo sentir todo esto.

Su corazón late furioso y su sangre le grita en sus oídos por un nombre.

Su cuerpo esta a punto de estallar.

-Quién eres… Quién eres… Quién eres... aaah...!

No puede resistir mucho más y termina corriéndose envuelto entre brazos y besos.

No hay respuesta.

Tan sólo la voz de su amante en medio del extasis.

Una súplica dolorosa:

- Oooh, Sirius...!

Es la voz de Lunático.

Sirius despierta de golpe sobre su cama, con la horrible sensación de caer. Esta empapado en sudor y se ha corrido en las sabanas.

Esta en shock.

Los latidos de su corazón podrían oirse desde la sala común de Slytherin. Seguro despertó a todo el castillo.

Su cabeza es un remolino de pensamientos que vienen tan rápido que se superponen unos a otros.

¡Qué OSTIA fue eso!

¿Porque mierda soñaría algo tan asquerosamente retorcido?

¡Cómo es posible que haya… tu sabes… con un chico!

¡Maldita sea, coño, mierda!

¡¡… con un CHICO!!

¡Por Cirse!, ¡¡con REMUS!!

HORROR.

Lo primero que piensa es que es una broma. Deben haberle dado algo de tomar, o lo hechizaron o que sé yo, LE HICIERON ALGO! No pudo surgir así por qué si, de su propia imaginación.

"Esta depravada ilusión tuvo que venir de algún sitio!"

Obviamente ajeno a su voluntad.

Luego descarta la idea de la broma. No cree que a nadie le pudiese parecer ni remotamente divertido. Hay cosas con las que los hombres no juegan.

Necesita una respuesta desesperadamente.

Gracias a Merlín la encuentra a tiempo. Antes de que sus pensamientos se metan en suposiciones absurdas.

_Es un Black._

Su estirpe es famosa por sus perversiones secretas. Se podrían hacer 100 películas xxx muggle sólo con los rumores sobre su tio abuelo y su elfo doméstico favorito Scrap. Su madre misma adora a Kreacher…

Sin embargo jamás pensó que esto le afectaría en algo.

Por lo visto se equivocó.

"Engendros anormales! Tengo suerte de no medir medio metro y vestirme con un pañuelo viejo"

Sirius maldice a toda su familia por lo bajo. Obviamente estas sandeces oníricas son culpa de la sangre incestuosa que recorre sus venas.

"Después dicen que casarse entre primos no trae consecuencias.

Me cago en la pureza de la sangre."-piensa.

La sangre que le late dentro es de todo, menos pura.

No es la primera vez que le pasa. Correrse en sueños. Pero si es la primera vez que le pasa soñando con un chico. Y encima con un amigo. ¿Que clase de monstruo se esconde en su interior para involucrar a Remus en una de sus retorcidas fantasías sexuales?

"Remus!"

La sola idea de repugna. Es perverso en extremo. Es casi sacrílego que su maldito cerebro haya decidido jugar con la imagen de alguien tan inocente, y hasta donde Sirius sabe, hasta casto. Lo peor de todo no es haber soñado con un chico, sino haber disfrutado el soñar con un chico.

Antes que su cerebro busque la respuesta a "Que coño significa eso?" decide que una cosa es clara: no hay forma de que vuelva a conciliar el sueño esa noche. Quien sabe que podria alucinar si se vuelve a dormir.

"Que sigue una orgia con Salazar Slytherin y el viejo Godric?"

Decide pasar de eso.

Demonios. Lo único que falta es que haya hablado en sueños.

Descorre lentamente la cortina de su cama. Gracias a Merlin parece que todos duermen.

Baja a la sala común y se sienta frente al fuego. Se dispone a pasar en vela las 5 horas que faltan para el desayuno. Esta preparado.

"No hay pesadillas que el Whisky de Fuego y la Marihuana no puedan borrar."

……………

James lo encuentra a la mañana siguiente durmiendo en el sillón de la sala común frente a las cenizas de la chimenea. Le agita el hombro para despertarle.

-Eh! Canuto ¿Te pasó algo anoche?

Sirius abre los ojos y le mira a través del pelo. Cornamenta parece un poco preocupado. Sirius le sonríe despreocupadamente.

-Desperté a medianoche y decidí tener mi propia fiesta–le dice levantado la botella vacía mientras se incorpora lentamente. Se rasca la cabeza. Le duele un poco. De pronto, la desgarbada figura de Lupin aparece por la escalera.

Sirius da un respingo en cuanto lo ve.

-Buenos dias Sirius.-Le dice con su tono mañanero. Ese sonido ligeramente soñoliento en la voz. Qué evoca otro sonido que prefiere olvidar.

Se pone de pie como un resorte. Se siente incómodo.

Decide que lo mejor es ir a sacarse la resaca en las duchas.

-Buenos días, Lunático. – Le contesta en un hilo de voz.

Pasa a su lado.Y se escabulle un poco demasiado rápido hacia los dormitorios.

Remus observa todos sus movimientos hasta que se pierde de vista.

Esta bastante intrigado.

Si no estuviera seguro de que Sirius perdió la vergüenza el día que decidió empezar a pasearse desnudo por la habitación, juraría que se ha sonrojado.

"Eso no es posible. Sirius no es así."-Piensa y larga un suspiro resignado.

"Aunque esta bastante raro."- Se esperanza. No se le pasa por alto que Sirius estaba nervioso y renuente a mirarle a los ojos. Cómo no notarlo si su mirada es una de las razones por las cuales agradece a Circe el pertenecer a Gryffindor.

"¿Soy un tonto si esto es un consuelo?"-se pregunta.

James le llama, Colagusano tiene hambre. Es hora de ir a desayunar. Remus les sigue. Antes de salir vuelve la mirada una vez más. Sacude la cabeza en negación y sale.

Pasarán diez días antes de que pueda volver a ver sus propios ojos reflejados en el gris profundo de los de Sirius Black.


	6. Sábado en la Sala Común

_**Disclaimer**_: (Es una formalidad, pero que bah, suena lindo)

"Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son creación de JK Rowling. Ya saben nada nos pertenece. Y estas retorcidas fantasias románticas son sólo producto de nuestras malpensadas mentes. Recuerden JK lo dijo: Remus Lupin no es gay. (SI..., clarooo)"

Este capitulo esta dedicado a Lalix.

Cuyo interés me inspiró instantáneamente.

...

**Sábado en la Sala Común  
**

Es sábado. Y cómo todos los sábados del último mes toda la mañana estuvo dedicada al deporte rey: el Quidditch.

Entrenamiento intensivo.

Todavía falta para los partidos y por esa misma razón es bueno estar preparado. James y Sirius son obsesivos a la hora de entrenar. Van y vienen sobre sus escobas a velocidad de vertigo durante horas. Practicando arriesgadas jugadas nuevas. Ensayando movimientos realmente dificiles. Incansables. Se felicitan cuando algo sale particularmente bien. Se gritan sin piedad cuando algo sale mal.

Ganaron la Copa de las Casas los últimos cuatro años a fuerza y voluntad.

Se suicidarían antes que perder la quinta.

Colagusano los observa desde las gradas. Le agrada verlos volar. Hubo un tiempo en que tuvo la loca idea de postularse para el equipo. Él. Afortunadamente desistió a tiempo. Sabe volar. Pero no como James o Sirius. Además, quizás se hubiera visto ridículo con el uniforme. No. Este es su lugar, vitoreando desde las gradas. No, en el campo de juego.

Las maratónicas cuatro horas de entrenamiento se dan por finalizadas al mediodía. Tiempo justo para una buena ducha caliente antes de un almuerzo ostentoso que les regrese las energías.

-Por el amor de Merlín Canuto, mastica…!

Remus parece consternado. Sirius esta por replicarle. Primero traga para tomar aire.

- El gran Brutus Scrimgeour recomienda tragar los alimentos casi enteros para aumentar su absorción al máximo. Esta en su libro, gilipollas. Siempre te quejas que no leo. Además tengo hambre.

Acto seguido, le da un bocado enorme a una pata de pollo. Le sostiene la mirada mientras mastica su victoria.

-Llamar "La Biblia de los golpeadores" a quince páginas ya nos alerta sobre la calidad de su autor. -Le dice Lunático con ese tonito sarcástico lleno de orgullo empollón que a Sirius le gusta pero en este momento le irrita. -Dudo que sepa algo de nutrición. Es más, dudo hasta que sepa escribir.

Sirius se exaspera. "¡Cómo se atreve a criticar a una leyenda!" Esta a punto de exigirle respeto a los gritos con el tenedor en la mano cuando se atraganta con un pedazo de pollo. No puede hablar. Se pone rojo por el ahogo y el orgullo herido. James le palmea la espalda mientras tose sin parar. Peter le alcanza asustado un vaso con agua. Remus le mira impasible. Tiene un "te lo dije" grabado en la cara. Para cuando Sirius termina de toser, ya no le quedan muchas ganas de defender al célebre (aunque corto de entendederas) Brutus Scrimgeour.

Entre el entrenamiento y todo lo que comió, le da sueño. Se le ocurre dormir una de sus poco habituales siestas. Si. Más tarde le dirá a James que es hora de dar por finalizadas las dos semanas de vacaciones que le concedieron a Quejicus. McGonagall ya debe haber olvidado las orejas de elfo que le pusieron a Snape.

El Jazz lo despierta en mitad de la tarde. Tarda un minuto en recordar que es de día. Mira el reloj. Son las cinco.

Coño, durmió tres horas!

Es hora de levantarse. Lunático debe haberse llevado el fonógrafo a la sala común para no despertarle.

La siesta hizo maravillas y se siente de muy buen humor. Baja la escalera con toda la intención de retomar la discusión sobre la afrenta a la inteligencia del viejo Scrimgeour.

Se detiene en seco al pie de la escalera.

Ese Slytherin, el capullo ese, el tal "Daniel", esta en la sala común con Remus. Aparentemente "estudiando", aunque más bien parece que charlan de música. Sostiene uno de los discos favoritos de Lunático con veneración. Y el estúpido de Lupin lo mira complacido.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!, ¿Quién le dijo que puede tocar sus cosas?, ¿Cómo ostia entró? ¿Acaso no hay reglas en este castillo?, ¡PARA QUÉ ESTA LA DAMA GORDA!"

Es obvio que hay que imponer un poco de orden natural a las cosas.

Sirius se echa el cabello hacia atrás con una sacudida de la cabeza. Se dirige directamente hacia la mesa con paso decidido y arrogante. Cientos de años de ancestral oscuridad perfeccionaron esa mirada taladrante.

Herencia familiar. Un Black en esto puro.

-Les molesta si me siento.

No espera respuesta. Da vuelta una silla y se sienta a horcajadas apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo.

-Seré tonto, pero creo que te equivocaste de Sala Común.-Le dice al tío ese mostrando la sonrisa más falsa del mundo. Que luego se transforma en una mueca cargada de odio -El agujero de los reptiles esta al otro lado del castillo.

Remus lo asesina con la mirada. Sabe que Canuto se toma la rivalidad entre Casas muy en serio, pero esto es ridículo. Daniel es su invitado y no le va a consentir que sea maleducado.

Disculpa Daniel, te presento a Sirius Black y su ácido sentido del humor.

-No hay problema. Entiendo que no es muy común ver un Slytherin en Gryffindor.- Dice Daniel colocando el disco sobre la mesa y alargando la mano para saludarlo. Black sigue de brazos cruzados. Le mira con desdén. El Slytherin baja la mano disimuladamente.

-En eso tienes toda la razón.-Le contesta Sirius sin dejar de lanzarle cuchillos por los ojos.

Esforzándose en verse amenazador. Temible.

Debe estar acostumbrado el bastardo, porque no parece enterarse de nada. Se lo ve calmado. Ni siquiera un poco incómodo.

-Sólo vine a hacer la conclusión del ensayo de Runas Antiguas. No soy un espía ni nada de eso.-Dice sonriendo amablemente. Remus ahoga una risita. Parece que le hace gracia.

JA.JA.

-Eso es lo que tú dices.

-Es suficiente, Sirius estamos trabajando.-Le dice Lupin, intentando descomprimir la situación.

-Perfecto! Porque tengo tarea que hacer.-le dice clavándole los ojos.

-Tú nunca haces tu tarea.-Contesta sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Pues ahora se me dio la puta gana de hacerla! Tenía que empezar algún día, no? ¡Y hoy joder me parece perfecto! ¡Con tantos acontecimientos "extraordinarios" ocurriendo por aquí! –Hay un deje histérico en su voz que asusta un poco. Antes de ir por sus libros, le dice en voz baja al oido-No te quejes Lupin, finalmente sigo tu consejo de estudiar.

La tarde parece interminable. No hay forma de concentrarse en nada. Y Mozart que generalmente le calma esta empezando a crisparle los nervios. Es una situación rara esta.

Él sentado junto a Daniel y Sirius sentado frente a ellos con todos sus pergaminos y libros. Los tres solos en la Sala Común.

Remus no es tonto.

Sabe que finge estar estudiando. Qué sólo esta allí para escuchar. Para espiar. Victima de su propia paranoia. Sin embargo, en cierto modo le halaga este acto de sobreprotección. Le hace sentirse cuidado. Como si le perteneciera. Se recrimina su debilidad de carácter.

"Eres patético Remus, él no te ve de esa forma"

Y es que no puede evitarlo. Ilusionarse. Pensar que detrás de esa actitud territorial del perro malhumorado se esconden los celos. Y que en verdad lo que le molesta no es la Casa a la que Daniel pertenezca sino el hecho de que este sentado junto a él.

"Realmente, doy lástima"

No importan las razones. Igual una cosa es segura: Sirius enfadado hace que las piernas le tiemblen como gelatina bajo la mesa y el corazón se le quiera salir por la boca. Le cuesta horrores parecer indiferente.

Sirius a veces es molesto. Pero cuando se esfuerza en ser desagradable, es el mejor.

Cada vez que el Slytherin sugiere algo, Sirius lanza un bufido burlón para remarcar lo estúpido del comentario. Arruina toda la anécdota de sus vacaciones a Francia y de cómo conoció a Celestina Warbeck, con una serie de ruidosos bostezos. Cuando intenta poner un disco en el gramófono le recrimina con un "¡Eh! ¡No toques eso gilipollas, lo vas a romper!" que logra que Lupin termine poniendo el disco. Eructa cuando Daniel hace un análisis sobre la música contemporánea y porqué el Jazz es mejor que el Rock. Y lanza una carcajada totalmente fuera de lugar cuando esta relatando el accidente que tuvo al caer de un hipogrifo en pleno vuelo, que lo mantuvo en San Mungo cuatro meses. Hasta cuando están en silencio molesta. Tamborilea los dedos, o la pluma.

Acapara toda la atención que puede.

Las horas pasan. Las seis, las siete, las ocho, las nueve.

"¿Hasta cuando piensan estudiar estos fanáticos?"

Sirius esta impacientándose.

El cabrón con cara de me-senté-en-una-estaca debería haberse ido hace horas. Tuvo que pedirle a Peter que le trajera la cena a la torre. Fría. Esta harto de estar sentado y para peor tiene ganas de ir al baño. La idea de dejarlo sin vigilancia no le gusta, pero no le queda alternativa.

¿Además que puede hacer? Si le hace daño a Remus no saldrá vivo. Eso quedó claro.

Cuando regresa, descubre que ya guardaron sus cosas y están sentados en el sillón frente al fuego. Sirius se siente un poco cohibido. Hay una inquietante intimidad en la escena. Y esa melodía melosa que sale del gramófono no ayuda al cuadro. Una irritación desconocida crece en su interior.

-Veo que al fin terminaron… ¿Me hacen un lugar?

Empuja a Daniel a un lado para sentarse en el mismo sillón. "Perdón" le dice cuando "accidentalmente" le pisa un pie. Se sienta en el medio. Remus no dá crédito. Sirius ha decidido ser su pesadilla.

-Y Daniel, que cuentan tus amiguitos Malfoy y Snape?

-Sirius, por favor, ya basta.-Le suplica Remus en vano.

-No tengo idea porque no me relaciono con ellos.

-Ah no? No sabía que las serpientes se dividían en especies.-le contesta. Cada palabra cargada de venenosa arrogancia.

-No todos los que estamos en Slytherin somos matones, Sirius. Hay algunos que consideramos absurda la idea de la pureza de la sangre. No creo que lo que corra por las venas de un hombre determine su carácter. Ni la Casa a la cual el sombrero haya decidido enviarlo. Sino sus actitudes para con sus semejantes. Algunos con todo y árbol genealógico están bastante corrompidos. Y así como hay valientes en Slytherin capaces de oponerse a ese concepto, de seguro debe haber cobardes en Gryffindor incapaces de correr algunos riesgos.

Sirius se quedó paralizado. Los puños cerrados fuertemente, las uñas clavadas en las palmas. La mirada de acero fundido.

-Ya se ha hecho tarde.-Dice Daniel poniéndose elegantemente de pie- Es hora que vuelva a mis dormitorios.- Black. Un gusto conocerte. –le dice.

Remus se levanta con un cauteloso "te acompaño fuera". El silencio de Sirius no presagia nada bueno. Pasa sin mirarle. Espera que esa calma no anteceda la tormenta.

Salen dejandolo solo. Todavía sentado en medio del sillón. La música flotando a su alrededor, mezclándose con el crepitar del fuego.

Es la primera vez que alguien que le llama cobarde no termina juntando sus dientes del piso.

También es la primera vez que siente que hay algo de verdad en esas palabras.

Y la verdad puede asestar los golpes más duros.


	7. Viridis Tempus

_**Disclaimer**_: (Es una formalidad, pero que bah, suena lindo)

"Los personajes que aparecen en esta pequeña pieza literaria se le ocurrieron a JK Rowling una mañana mientras mordía una tostada. Por lo que, los derechos le pertenecen. Por lo tanto ella es la que gana los galeones. Yo no gano un solo knut.

_Recuerden_: Remus sólo es un pobre profesor licántropo y Sirius el padrino de Harry.El hecho de que vivan pendientes uno del otro, sólo es a causa de una profuuuuuunda amistad. ji,ji .

--

Una última cosa: ¡Pleaseeeeee!. Déjame un comentario. Uno solito. Uno chiquito aunque sea. No te ocultes entre las sombras del anónimato. Hazte oir. Quiero saber si te gustó o no. Las faltas de ortografía o de canon. Sugerencias. "Aprovecha ahora que baje la guardia y dame tu mejor golpe" (aunque prefiero un review)

Lalix: mientras escribo tengo una camiseta puesta que dice "Lalix Rules!"

**Viridis Tempus**

Los últimos días de noviembre arrastran consigo al Otoño y, el invierno que se avecina, augura ser el más frío del siglo (si las predicciones de Peter en Adivinación son correctas).

Es martes y están en Transformaciones, la segunda clase de la mañana antes del almuerzo.

La cátedra es compartida por Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

Lily siempre se ubica en el primer pupitre, con una chica rubia a su lado. Detrás, James cuenta ensimismado sus rizos junto a Peter. El tercer banco lo ocupan Remus y Sirius (que no deja de quejarse).

La profesora Mc Gonagall esta muy disconforme con los escasos avances del alumnado. La clase anterior tomó un examen de diagnostico, del cual se desprende que si los Timos fueran hoy, no aprobaría nadie.

Las calificaciones fueron desastrosas y salvo por Remus y Lily, ambos con un "supera las expectativas", el resto dejó mucho que desear.

James y Sirius alegan que la causa de su "insuficiente" es la modalidad sorpresa del exámen, el cual provoca "demasiado stress" como para rendir al máximo. Peter no acota nada. Tiene la mirada fija en un "Troll" que decora su pergamino.

Como remedio a tanta ignorancia dedicarán las próximas clases a un repaso intensivo. La teoría se estudiara mediante una serie de ensayos con fecha de entregas sucesivas. Sirius abuchea esta decisión por lo bajo.

-Que dé toda la tarea que quiera, igual no pienso hacerla.

-Claro. Porque la haré yo… -Bufa Remus.

-No te quejes Licántropo. Siempre has rechazado que te pague.

"Porque no me pagarías como yo quiero, Canuto"

Se impacienta el lobo dentro de su celda humana. La voluntad que lo contiene es una barrera aún demasiado fuerte. Infranqueable. Pero no puede durar para siempre.

La clase continúa. La profesora escribe en el pizarrón con un movimiento de varita. El ejercicio del día es "transformar una rana en un reloj de mesa".

Los animales se reparten de una caja de madera que pasan entre los alumnos.

Cuando la caja llega al tercer pupitre sólo quedan dos ranas.

Sirius envuelve la mano de Remus con la suya al intentar tomar el mismo animal. Retira la mano como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. Le sorprende ver que Lunático hace lo mismo.

Esta reacción le inquieta. De repente le hace calor.

-Es tuyo.-le dice estrangulada.

-¿Qué?

-El escuerzo verde claro. Yo tomaré al que tiene verrugas. – Señalando a un sapo bastante feo.

Remus le contesta un "gracias" bajando la mirada distraídamente. Toma al animal con cuidado y lo coloca en la mesa.

Sirius le observa.

Puede notar su respiración irregular. El temblor de las pestañas que acompaña su incomodidad. El esfuerzo por mantener el aplomo.

En consecuencia algo se agita en su interior. Algo caliente que le recorre el cuerpo y le dilata las pupilas, haciendo que el gris de sus ojos se vuelva más oscuro.

"Deja de mirarle" le dice una vocecita en su mente.

La obedece y por una vez, presta atención a la clase.

"Para transformar una rana en un reloj se necesita mucha concentración pues intentaremos transmutar un ser vivo con toda su complejidad en un objeto inanimado que también posee complejidad en su estructura" Explica Mc Gonagall para que todos puedan oírle.

Les pide que se pongan de pie. Cada alumno apila cinco libros sobre la mesa y coloca la rana en la cima.

El viejo sapo de Sirius no se queda quieto un segundo. Lucha encarnizadamente por tirarse al piso.

El de Remus parece estar bajo un trance hipnótico.

"¡SAPO ESTÚPIDO!."

-¡Cómo coño voy a hechizar esta porquería si no para de moverse!

Lupin sonríe con sobriedad. Con su típica parsimonia vuelve a colocar al sapo rebelde en su lugar. Alarga su varita y dice en voz baja "inmobilus".

El animal queda quieto al instante.

Esta es una de las cosas que admira en Remus. Su capacidad para saber exactamente lo que hay que hacer en cada momento. Eso de ayudar sin que se lo pidan. Esa ilimitada generosidad que de tan real es casi palpable. La bondad infinita y desinteresada que lo vuelve vulnerable y mágico.

Que invoca los instintos protectores desde lo más recóndito de su sangre.

Que harían que moliese a golpes a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle daño.

Que hacen que su "gracias" suene ridículamente escaso.

"Cierren los ojos y visualicen el reloj que quieren obtener. Concéntrense en verlo muy claramente. No pierdan la imagen un segundo. Mantengan la calma, los nervios pueden alterar el resultado. Confíen y saldrá bien. Abran los ojos. Traten de ver a la rana ya no como el animal sino como el objeto. Ahora saquen sus varitas. Y practiquen este movimiento"

En la pizarra se ve un diagrama del recorrido que tiene que hacer la varita en el aire. Parece una clave de sol.

"Bien ahora repitan el movimiento, toquen la cabeza de la rana y digan ""viridis tempus".

El resultado era el de esperarse para una clase con promedio tan bajo.

Aberrantes ranas-reloj a medio convertir saltan por doquier.

El peor fue Colagusano cuya rana, que croa aburrida, no experimentó el más leve cambio.

James logró una conversión parcial. Su reloj es escamoso y verde oscuro. Con ágiles patas. Salta por la mesa erráticamente.

-¡Atrapaló Jimmy, que el tiempo corre!

-No veo que tu reloj este mejor que el mío, chucho.

El reloj de Sirius esta laqueado en jade. Muy elegante. Salvo que croa sonoramente en lugar de hacer tic-tac.

El de Remus es un pequeño y frágil reloj de madera tallada. Ligeramente verdoso. Simple pero bonito. No parece hacer nada más que dar la hora.

Lily obtuvo uno verde menta, decorado con un par de esmeraldas donde estaban los ojos del animal.

"Cambiar el color del objeto durante la transformación es el desafío mas difícil que un mago debe enfrentar. Pues le quita en forma definitiva todo elemento que remita su estado anterior. Requiere mucha concentración y práctica"

McGonagall recorre los pupitres observando los resultados. Cuando pasa junto a Remus le felicita con un "excelente trabajo señor Lupin". Mira al reloj cantor de Sirius con gesto adusto y sigue de largo.

-Tengo una varita que no necesita hechizo para transformarle esa cara- suelta Sirius por lo bajo. Sonríe con la punta de la lengua entre los dientes. Celebra con descaro su propia ocurrencia.

Lupin niega con la cabeza en actitud reprobatoria de recatada gravedad. Aunque la chispa en sus ojos revela que le ha causado gracia.

-Eres un maleducado, Black.

-Tranquilo Lupin. Tú también puedes probar. Claro que después de Jimmy que me la ha reservado anoche.

Lo dice subiendo la voz. Alzando las orejas en espera de una réplica, que no se hace esperar. James que esta delante se gira como invocado por un hechizo.

-¡Ah! ¿Lo que sacudías anoche era una varita? Por el tamaño creí que era un mondadientes.-James sonríe empujándose los anteojos sobre la nariz con el índice.

McGonagall esta de espaldas en el fondo. Hablando con alguien.

-Entonces…, ¡¿Era esa la razón por la cual insistías en metértela en la boca luego de la cena?!- Sirius finge una gran conmoción.

La reacción es rápida.

Se trenzan en una nube de pequeños manotazos y empellones. Contienen las risas entre "idiota!", "¡comemela, Jimmy!", "¡micropolla!" y "¡cuatrojos!", mientras se dan puñetazos moderando la fuerza, en todo el pecho y los hombros. Carcajean entre dientes ahogando el ruido. Excitados por el esfuerzo. Casi sin aire.

-¡Viene la profesora! -alerta Peter.

Se ponen serios de inmediato.

-Ocurre algo caballeros.

Su mirada de águila esta clavada en Sirius. Este hace increíbles esfuerzos para mantener esa expresión de serena indiferencia.

-Sí, profesora.

McGonagall desvía la vista hacia el chico aplicado que se sienta junto a Black. Se preguntan como pueden ser amigos el agua y el aceite.

-¿Podría explicarme el contrahechizo, por favor?

La voz educada del mejor alumno de la clase solicita el contrahechizo para "practicar un poco más hasta que salga bien". Muestra un gran interés en su formación pedagógica.

"Ojalá todos fueran así".

La profesora rodea el pupitre y se coloca al lado de Lupin para explicarle en detalle como volver la rana a su estado natural.

Sirius le mira de costado, mientras el empollón favorito de la maestra presta atención a cada movimiento de quién le esta explicando.

Una vez más Remus ha evitado que le castiguen.

De nuevo esa cosa densa que se contrae en su interior. Y se concentra en su estómago. Ese calor inexplicable. Esa tibieza que luego se expande por su cuerpo y le hace sentir una extraña euforia. Como si hubiera tomado Whisky de Fuego.

"Deja de mirarle"-Repite la vocecita en su mente.

Pero no puede.

Por alguna razón, no puede (no quiere) hacerlo.

Al finalizar la clase la mayoría de los alumnos han podido lograr la transformación con éxito.

Ahora sólo les queda escribir los cincuenta centímetros de pergamino que expliquen en detalle como debe realizarse correctamente un hechizo "viridis tempus".

¡Ah!, y con gráficos.

--

Muchas gracias por leer nn

Recuerden que:

_"Por cada review un jugador moreno de Quidditch le mira a un licántropo las nalgas"_


	8. Cazador Cazado

_**Disclaimer**_: (Es una formalidad, pero que bah, suena lindo)

"Una vez a JK Rowling se le ocurrió que un niño huerfano podía ser el protagonista de un mundo mágico. Que la amistad podia suplir todas las carencias. Que un hombre lobo podría ser manso y enseñar en una escuela. Y que uno de sus mejores amigos podría decidir transformarse en perro para acompañarlo en sus tormentos de luna."

Por esto ella es la que gana los galeones y todos estos personajes le pertenecen.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. Son el combustible que me alientan a seguir.

**Lalix**: Sos una idola. Me encanta tu historia. Gracias por darte una vuelta tan a menudo.

**SnapeBlacky**: A mi también me gusta la negación de Sirius.

**n.n**: La tensión es lo mejor de una historia.

**Michelle**: Sirius es un hombre que esta enamorado de otro hombre. Eso es lo mágico.

**LeslieRebekaBlackSnape**: Recién empece "Licantropo y Animago". Apenas termine te dejo un review.

**Daia Black**: Me encantan tus historias. Especialmente "Detras del Velo". Es un honor que te halla gustado. se sonroja

Este capitulo me costó mucho, no sé porqué. Iba a tirarlo a la papelera. Pero al final lo he terminado. Espero que les guste. Y sino, mientanme (haganme feliz). Comenten que les pareció.

--

**Cazador cazado  
**

Son las cinco de la tarde y en la sala común de Gryffindor reina el clima festivo.

La clase de "Cuidado de criaturas mágicas" de los jueves se suspendió. La causa fue un pequeño incidente que involucró a la profesora y un excogruto de cola explosiva de muy (MUY) mal carácter.

Por lo que la hora quedó libre.

Oportunidad perfecta para apostar ranas de chocolate al ajedrez mágico. Platicar sobre los últimos chismes sobre quién sale con quién. Charlar sobre quién ganará La copa este año.

O cazar.

Si eres un animago ilegal.

Sirius esta en un rincón alejado. De pie junto a una ventana. Hablando con un grupito de chicas.

Se reclina contra la pared apoyandose en el brazo izquierdo. Hunde los dedos en el pelo despreocupadamente mientras plática. Se rasca lentamente la cabeza. La otra mano descansa en el cinturón muggle de cuero negro (ese con pequeñas y brillantes tachas metálicas que McGonagall tanto detesta y que hace juego con sus botas nuevas). Sostiene un cigarrillo encendido a medio fumar entre el índice y el mayor. De vez en cuando se lleva el cigarrillo a los labios y da lentas caladas soporíferas. Con una invitación a dejarse llevar a lugares menos concurridos y más oscuros, en los ojos.

Entre suaves volutas de humo. Luce irreal. Peligroso.

Frente a él las tres chicas de tercero se ríen nerviosas.

"¡Sirius Black les esta hablando!"

Él hace alarde de su legendaria galantería, sacando lo mejor de su arsenal de cumplidos. Frases tales como "de seguro tu nombre es tan precioso como tú" o "tus ojos son más peligrosos que la amortentia" son disparos seguros. Dice algo divertido que las hace reir. Sonríe afilándose los dientes de anticipación. Cuenta alguna anécdota de cuando ganaron la última copa de Quidditch a esos "cabrones sin cojones" de Slytherin.

Y les recuerda, constantemente, lo "_lindas que son_".

De improviso aparece James. Saluda al grupo que lo mira con veneración. Dice algo de que "tienen cosas que hacer" y lo arrastra de un brazo con un rápido "adiós".

Sirius se despide con un "las veré luego".

-Canuto, eres un asaltacunas… ¡Son de tercero, tío!

-Ah, ¿si? ¡Qué le dan de comer a los críos hoy en día…!

-¡Deben tener trece años!-James parece azorado. Mira a ambos lados.

-¡Bueno Potter, que yo tampoco tengo treinta!

La respuesta es un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡AU!- Sirius se refrega el chichón-¡QUÉ COJONES TE PASA!

James le señala con la cabeza.

Los prefectos de Gryffindor están sentados frente a la chimenea. Una pelirroja observa furtivamente con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius entiende. Ese brote de desproporcionado decoro es porque Evans es una ferviente creyente del "mirá con quién andas y te diré quién eres".

Junto al fuego, en el sillón tapizado de terciopelo rojo, Lily esta indignada. Ese Black es un "patán", un "cerdo libidinoso".

-Qué triste que las niñas de tercero se dejen deslumbrar por sujetos así. Y seguro Potter es peor. Aunque haga todos esos esfuerzos por ocultarlo.

Remus se muestra indiferente. Completamente absorto en el libro que sostiene entre los dedos. El mismo que, si has prestado atención, no se ha movido de la página 314 hace diez minutos.

-¿Remus me estas oyendo?

Levanta la vista y le mira. Finge no tener idea de lo que esta hablando.

-No. Disculpa Lily. ¿Decías?

-Nada. Solo estaba comentando la falta de decencia que hay últimamente en Gryffindor. Y lo descarados que son tus amigos. Debiste ver el espectáculo que Black y Potter estaban montando.

Por supuesto que lo ha visto. No ha perdido detalle. Pero, a diferencia de Lily, a él se le da excelente disimular. Puede fingir esta indiferencia durante horas. Si no fuera por esta habilidad cualquiera notaría que esta molesto.

Esta acostumbrado a los devaneos románticos de Sirius. A su falta de moderación y su exhibicionismo innato. Pero, "¡niñas!"

Su desfachatez sin límites nunca dejará de sorprenderle.

No siente celos. ¿Porqué tendría que sentir celos?

Él es libre de hacer lo que quiera.

Lo que haga con su tiempo es asunto suyo. No le importa lo que haga. Para nada. En lo más mínimo. Aunque… esta violando varias reglas. Quizás debería hacer valer su autoridad de prefecto y reclamarle su actitud…

A quien quiere engañar.

Se arrojaría a los brazos del calamar gigante, antes de hacer algo tan obvio.

"¡Niñas!"

No. En realidad no esta molesto. Mas bien, defraudado. Le gustaba creer que, debajo de todo ese suave cabello negro, todavía Sirius tenía algo de sentido común. Pero al parecer no.

Si vinieran ahora mismo a llevarselo a Azkaban por degenerado, él no movería un solo dedo.

La indiferencia de Remus es cortante como el hielo en cuanto llegan.

Hunde la cabeza en el libro.

James suspira un "hola Lily". A lo cual ella contesta un "Potter" más seco que el desierto del Sahara.

Sirius no es el perro más sagaz del mundo. Pero puede oler la hostilidad apestando ese pequeño sector de la sala común.

-Qué divertido cambio de plan. ¡Gracias James!

-Remus voy por mis libros.-Dice Lily poniendose de pie. Pasa junto a ellos sin dirigirles la vista. Ignorando olimpicamente la existencia de Black.

Suerte que a él le importa una mierda lo que "Evans" piense. Sino se sentiría un "poquitito ofendido".

-Ay, esta Evans, siempre tan simpática…

Dice para quién quiera oirle, mientras le arrebata a Remus el libro de las manos y se sienta, a su lado, en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

-¿Qué leemos, Lunático?

Lee el titulo. Ojea unas páginas al azar. Lo da vueltas. Al final no parece despertarle el más mínimo interés.

Remus recupera el libro de sus manos con un movimiento rápido. Un tanto brusco.

-Yeats. Uno de los favoritos de mi madre.- Dice con sequedad. Y continúa con su papel de lector compulsivo.

-El favorito de mamá es "Cien castigos oscuros para elfos rebeldes" –Dice Sirius con una sonrisa hueca-Y es su favorito porque lo practicaba conmigo.

Lunático no replica nada. No le sigue el juego. Esta ajeno. Como si todo el universo se concentrase entre los márgenes de esas páginas. O el puto Yeats escribió un libro realmente sensacional o le esta ignorando a propósito.

Hay algo raro en el aire y a Sirius le encantaría saber qué es.

Que Evans sea distante y hostil. Es normal. Que Lupin también lo sea. No.

Tiene que aflojar esta tirantez. Incitar al lobo a que salga a jugar.

-Hay que aprovechar esta tregua de nuestras obligaciones académicas para escabullirnos a Hogsmade bajo la capa para hacernos con unas botellas de Whisky de fuego. –sugiere-¿Qué opina al respecto señor Cornamenta?

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted señor Canuto. Tenemos que brindar en honor a ese excogruto y su maravillosa cola explosiva que tan oportunamente explotó. –dice James con una amplia sonrisa -Voy por Colagusano.

Dicho esto se pierde a toda prisa hacia los dormitorios.

-Que dices Lunático, ¿vienes?-pregunta con su cara de chucho conciliador- Podríamos pasar antes por Honeydukes. Me ha contado una lechuza que han traído su nueva selección de chocolates rellenos de menta y cerezas larga duración.

-No, gracias. No tengo apetito.

-Ah no. Que raro, nunca has rechazado chocolate.

Y esto es en serio: NUNCA lo ha hecho.

-Me gusta el chocolate Canuto, pero no soy una máquina de devorar.-dice molesto.

-Ya lo sé tío… sólo, pensé que…-Sirius se calla. Esta no era la respuesta que esperaba.

"Qué mierda le pasa".

-Además no puedo. Quedé en ir a la biblioteca con Lily. Daniel nos ha invitado a un club de lectura.

La extrañeza inicial de Sirius se torna irritación en cuanto oye la maldita palabra que empieza con "D". Creía que la sociedad con ese estúpido ya se había terminado. Además, ¿que mierda nueva es esa de "Club de lectura" para ser más importante que tus amigos?

Ya los imagina. Un montón de empollones sentados en círculo, casi meandose encima mientras cuentan lo emocionante que fue leer "Babbitty Rabbitty y su tocón carcajeante".

"Que forma de mierda de perder el tiempo."

-Ah, ¿si? Pensé que, ese Slytherin y tu, no hablaban mas. Digo, el trabajo de Runas fue el mes pasado.

"Hace un maldito siglo".

-Si. Nos sacamos un extraordinario. No diría que Daniel y yo somos amigos pero tenemos algunos intereses en común y de vez en cuando nos prestamos libros.

Le presta libros, el estúpido licántropo idiota. Y a él se los quita de las manos en cuanto los toca como si tuviera lepra.

Pensaba que finalmente Lunático había entendido que hay "ciertas amistades que no convienen".Contiene una arcada al darse cuenta que (horror) piensa como su madre.

-Igual sigue siendo un Slytherin y los Slytherin no son de fiar. Tú ya tienes amigos. No necesitas más. –asegura- Además no me parece seguro que dos Gryffindor vayan a una reunión de Slytherins sin profesores presentes. Quizás –arriesga- debería dejar que Cornamenta y Colagusano fueran solos por las bebidas y acompañarlos.-lo dice despacio, tan sorprendido de lo que sale de su boca como Remus.

El chico del uniforme gastado, pero impecable con su chapa de prefecto, alza los ojos y le ve.

La mirada del lobo es una cálida luna color miel que se dilata y Sirius se siente frágil y pequeño bajo su luz.

Atrapado por su influencia.

Bajo su dominio las tonalidades se vuelven más nítidas y el entorno se difumina. Encerrandole en una cápsula que lo lleva lejos. Muy lejos de la Sala Común. A un sitio dónde el aire es tan espeso que cuesta meterlo en los pulmones y le quita el aliento. Dónde el invierno le calienta el cuerpo y la sangre se le arremolina en el estómago. Dónde no hace falta hablar para saber que Lupin ya no esta molesto. Y donde no le da vergüenza sentirse expuesto.

James y Colagusano aparecen rompiendo el silencio y destruyendo el hechizo.

-Bueno ya la traje. Y bien, ¿vienes Lunático?- pregunta James.

Remus titubea un momento.

Parece que va a a decir que sí cuando Evans, que esta en la puerta interrumpe con un "Remus se hace tarde". Que finalmente decide el "No. No puedo".

Colagusano se lamenta y James le promete chocolate.

Sirius esta en calma.

Maravillado por ese extraño fenómeno. Embargado por la paz de esos cinco segundos de comunicación extrema. De realidad. Qué todavía siente, y quizá por eso, no parece tan terrible el haberlo compartido con un chico. Si ese chico es Remus.

Quizás más tarde piense distinto.

Finalmente rompe el silencio con un "Cuidate, tío" que alcanza a Remus justo antes de salir.

El chico de aspecto débil pero de mirada de lobo y luna contesta "lo haré".


	9. La limpieza del Alma

_**Disclaimer**_: (Es una formalidad, pero que bah, suena lindo)

Hace falta decir que yo no inventé a Harry Potter?

--

Merodeadora BLacky: Muchisimas gracias por haberte tomado el trabajo de dejar un review tan largo. voy a tomar en cuenta lo de las comas.

Daia Black: Me parece que a Sirius le atrae el lobo en Remus porque le hace sentirse vulnerable.

n.n:Gracias por tu review. Aqui esta otro capitulo.

kanda: Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Me parece que a Sirius le va a costar un montón aceptar que esta "colgado por un tío". n.n

Sayuri Hiro: Gracias por dejar un comentario. Aqui esta la actualización.

--

Muchísimas gracias a todas por los comentarios. Son el combustible que me alientan a seguir. Les conté que Sirius hace una cosa rarísima antes de navidad?...

--

**La limpieza del Alma****  
**

Cada año (en el último domingo antes de las vacaciones de navidad para ser exactos) Sirius hace algo tan insólito que desafía la lógica de su propia esencia: _limpia._

Nadie tiene idea de cuando se le ocurrió empezar esta tradición. Quizá fue en primer o en el segundo curso, da igual. Lo raro es que lo hace. Y lo inquietante es que lo hace sin magia.

Cierta vez la ilimitada candidez de Peter lo llevó a preguntar si lo hacía "como regalo de navidad para los elfos". Cuando la respuesta que obtuvo fue un agresivo "¿acaso estoy vestido como el puto Santa Claus, gilipollas?" quedó claro que nunca sabrían con certeza el porqué.

A menudo las motivaciones de Sirius son un misterio inaccesible aún para él mismo.

Remus justificaría esta actitud diciendo que es un poco "excéntrico". Colagusano más bien afirmaría que esta loco.

Desde entonces James y Peter se divierten inventando supuestos.

Algunas veces lo que Canuto esta buscando es su decencia, que de tan pequeña es casi invisible. Otras lo que se le perdió es la vergüenza, su simpatía o el pudor.

Remus no cree que Sirius esté buscando su virtud bajo su cama.

"Merlin sabe que la ha perdido sobre ella hace tiempo".

Para él lo más probable es que sea una reacción al hecho de tener que volver a Grimmauld Place en navidad y enfrentar a su madre. Eso explicaría la determinación y la rabia que emplea. Arroja cada trasto viejo con la misma aversión como si formaran parte de su familia. Se desprende de objetos a fuerza de no poder desprenderse de su sangre.

Claro que, en el mundo de Sirius, "limpiar" equivale a tomar lo que ya no le sirve y expulsarlo lo más lejos posible como si del mejor desgnomizador de jardines de toda Escocia se tratara. Sin preocuparse mucho dónde ni sobre quien caen los proyectiles de su frustración. Limpiar no involucra lavar, ni sacudir, ni doblar, ni planchar, ni ordenar, ni ninguna de esas "mariconadas de elfo domestico".

Limpiar es jugar tiro al blanco disparando de espaldas sobre los incautos.

Pero este año no es igual que las otras veces. No es la cena Navideña en la Mansión Black lo que tiene volando objetos por toda la habitación. Sino la necesidad imperiosa de hallar algo importante. Algo que puede ayudarle a resolver cierta confusión que le ha surgido. Anteriormente siempre que necesito soluciones las encontró alli. Bien, pues ahora necesita una puta solución urgente. Ahora. YA.

Sabe que lo puso alli. Pero no tiene idea dónde.

Sus pertenencias son un maldito desastre. Una jodida explosión.

Si un tornado tropical hubiera sido el encargado de guardar sus cosas estaría más organizado.

Esta irritado y jadeante. De rodillas con una tabla suelta que se le clava en la espalda y el cabello sucio y enredado en teralañas. Hurgando con afán bajo su cama. Estirandose todo lo que puede para rozar con la punta de los dedos una caja de cuero oscuro que esta en el fondo. Maldiciendo a los fundadores y a todos sus ancestros por haberlas hecho "tan jodidamente bajas".

"el 'gran' Godric Gryffindor debió ser mitad duende para considerar normal a una cama que por poco esta al ras del suelo."

Merlín sabe lo que le costó meter sus cosas allí abajo para mantenerlas alejadas de los ojillos curiosos de Colagusano y sus escurridizas manos.

Hay muchas telarañas y una sorprendente capa de polvo que lo cubre todo.

Desde el primer día que metió la cabeza alli abajo lo supo. Había descubierto el pequeño y sucio (valga la ironía) secreto de los elfos de Hogwarts:

"_sólo limpian lo que se ve". _

-Malditas lagartijas flojas.- Masculla Sirius

"Se abusan de la tolerancia del viejo" (en referencia a Dumbledore). Si esta fuese su casa rodarían varias cabecitas verdes. Sonríe. Es la única tradición familiar de la cual no reniega.

Sobre las sabanas revueltas de su cama y a los costados ha brotado un pequeño mercado Persa lleno de interesantes objetos. Ropa sucia y ropa limpia. Partes del uniforme de Quidditch. Una caja azul con artículos de la tienda de bromas Zonco. Fotos de chicas anónimas. Varios discos de los Stones, Elvis y los Beatles en una vieja caja marrón. Las perfumadas bragas rosa de una atrevida admiradora secreta en una cajita de corazón. Libros viejos, revistas del mundo mágico y tebeos muggle. Colonia azul y varios productos para el cabello. Cajas de chocolate de menta y golosinas de Honeydukes. Tabaco, papel y su tan preciada marihuana. Y otros objetos difícil clasificación.

Colagusano observa ansioso desde la lejanía de su cama. Aunque quiere, teme acercarse demasiado. James es mucho más audaz. Se aventura directamente a revolver con entusiasmo entre los tesoros personales de Sirius.

"¡Es emocionante!"

Como si estuviera en un bazar o venta de garage dónde todo es gratis. Cada vez que encuentra algo que le interesa, lo levanta en la mano y suelta un alegre "Canuto me lo regalas ya que lo vas a tirar". Lo que obliga a Sirius a sacar la cabeza, arrebatarle lo que sea que el entrometido haya tomado sin permiso y espetarle un "manten tus garras alejados de mis cosas Potter" que es felizmente ignorado.

Remus observa recostado desde su cama.

Sostiene el Profeta entre las manos pero hace rato que dejó de leer. Tiene la atención fija en Sirius y su ropa muggle. Camisa gris, jeans gastados, botas negras y mal carácter.

Camisa que se le ha salido del cinturón, dejando al descubierto incitantes centímetros de piel blanca y tersa como la luna. Que hacen aullar al lobo interior igual que el astro celeste. Pantalón que sube y baja hasta el limite de la espalda y lo soportable, y que se sostiene gracias a la misericordia de Circe que no debe querer que el lobo salga antes de la luna llena y haga un desastre de proporciones épicas.

Afuera esta nevando y hace un frío de mil demonios. Aquí dentro Remus empieza a sentir que se evapora en partes y se congela en caliente en otras.

"¡Merlin!" Contiene el aliento."Sirius por favor dame un respiro".

Se siente un pervertido mirandole. Se avergüenza de las cosas que pasan por su mente con cada movimiento del trasero de Sirius. De las cosas que podría hacer si estuvieran solos y él no fuera un estúpido cobarde.

Decide que es hora de dejar de leer. Antes que sea incapaz de ponerse de pie.

Cuando ve salir una pequeña caja con libros encuentra la excusa perfecta para acercarse.

Al verlo Peter junta un poco de valor y hace lo mismo. Sirius no podrá enojarse con él si hasta Remus esta revolviendo en su cama.

Es un secreto a voces que Sirius lee bajo las sabanas iluminado con la varita. Lo negó todo el año. No podrá seguir negándolo ahora que los libros están allí. Pruebas de su terrible delito.

Remus se acerca a la roída caja de libros polvorientos.

No puede evitar tocarlos con cierta reverencia.

Esta frente a selección personal de libros de Sirius Black. Los compañeros de viaje que ha elegido. Los pilares de papel que enriquecieron su carácter. Los que guardan su filosofía de vida.

No puede esperar a leer los títulos.

El primero es "La Biblia de los golpeadores" de Brutus Scrimgeour, que en vez de un libro parece un folleto. Triste. Se ve que lo ha usado mucho porque esta doblado en todas las esquinas. Quizás en serio piensa que es una Biblia y la relee una y otra vez. Tal vez hasta le rece a Scrimgeour. Esta idea le hace gracia. Toma otro. El titulo reza en grandes letras doradas:"El noble deporte de los Magos" de Quintius Umgraville. En la portada se ve una snitch y una escoba. Le sigue "Golpear las Bludgers: un estudio sobre estrategias defensivas en el Quidditch". Al abrirlo descubre infinidad de diagramas y explicaciones ininteligibles.

"Seguramente es muy útil".

Esta empezando a notar un patrón. Lo deja a un lado y toma un gran libro rojo titulado "Equipos de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda". Con sus quinientas páginas y fotografías se ve muy completo. Quizás demasiado. A este le sigue "Quidditch a través de los tiempos", "Volando con los Cannons" y "El mundo de la escoba". Remus sonríe. A medida que desfilan los títulos nota que todos hablan de lo mismo. Todo queda confirmado al llegar al ultimo tomo: "Volaba como un loco" de Kennilworthy Whisp.

-Qué variado, Canuto.

-¡Qué!-dice Sirius levantando la desconcertada cabeza de golpe.

-¡TIENES UNA ARAÑA! Grita James.

-¡DONDE!-Sirius odia las arañas. Son repugnantes. Bah, en realidad odia a todos los insectos. Especialmente las pulgas. Son la jodida muerte.

"¡Ahhhggg!" se sacude el pelo pasa sacarse el bicho. Siente escalofríos del asco.

Quien sabe quizás haya hecho una madriguera alli dentro. Por las dudas se sigue sacudiendo el pelo. Y de paso toda la ropa.

Colagusano encontró una especie de juguete. Un objeto extraño, de plástico transparente. Un aro de unos cinco centímetros con protuberancias redondeadas y una saliente con más protuberancias.

"Que extraño. Para qué será".

-¡No toques eso!- Sirius se lo arranca con brusquedad de las manos.

-¿Para que sirve?

-Lo sabrás cuando seas mayor.¡ No toques nada! – Y mete el juguete en una caja que esconde bajo la cama.

James ha decidido ir colocando los objetos que le interesan en una caja vacía que sostiene en la mano a medida que los va encontrando. "Ah, este también", "mira lo que hay aquí", "mejor me llevo uno" comenta como si estuviera de compras en un supermercado muggle.

-Cornamenta, si crees que te daré lo que estas metiendo en esa caja estas drogado. Y entonces tendré que matarte por haberte fumado mi puta marihuana sin mi permiso.

-Vamos, no seas egoísta, Canutito.-La insolencia merodeadora en su voz es tan persuasiva que es problable que SÍ se quede con las cosas que metió en la caja. Joder. James es su hermano. Difícilmente pueda negarle algo al malnacido cabrón.

Remus revuelve entre las revistas.

"Ah, mas lectura edificante".

Bastantes ejemplares, demasiados diría, de "Playbruja", "Agita tu varita" y revistas muggles llamadas "Playboy" y "Penhouse". Cargados de mujeres con demasiado maquillaje, demasiadas siliconas y muy poca vergüenza. Despliega la página central de un ejemplar.

"La bruja de mayo debe ser contorsionista."

Es increíble como el cliché le va justo. Quidditch y mujeres baratas. Su interés se ve disminuido. Tira las revistas a un lado. Todavía queda algo en el fondo de la caja. Un libro.

Alarga la mano y lo toma. No es muy grande pero tiene muchas hojas. La cubierta es de cuero negro, gastado por el paso del tiempo. Se cierra con una cuerda de cuero que se ata al frente. Parece un Diario.

"No puede ser un Diario. Sirius no lleva uno. ¿O si?"

La emoción se le agolpa en el pecho. Sabe que si es un diario es algo personal. Que sería un crimen leerlo. Que no debe hacerse algo así. Que esta mal. Sin embargo cabe la posibilidad que no lo sea. Nunca lo sabrá si no lo abre. La curiosidad es más fuerte y casi no es consciente del movimiento de su mano hacia el nudo.

Luego de haber revuelto por todas partes sin resultado Sirius esta empezando a dudar seriamente de la honestidad de Colagusano. Cuando lo ve. En las manos de Remus.

"¡Oh, mierda!"

Se abalanza sobre la cama en dirección a él. Se lo quita de las manos un segundo antes de que lo abra.

"Ostia, justo a tiempo."

Si hubiera abierto este libro tendría que empezar a explicar un montón de cosas que llevarían a otro montón de cosas que prefiere no discutir con nadie.

"Eso estuvo cerca".

Se lo guarda atrás, en el pantalón. Remus se siente como un criminal atrapado en pleno delito. Le arden las mejillas. Esta sonrojado. Como demonios se le pudo ocurrir querer abrirlo.

"Debe ser muy personal para causar una reacción así".

Él que se llena la boca hablando del respeto al espacio personal ajeno y a la privacidad quedó como un gran entrometido.

-Lo siento. No fue mi intención.- No sabe como disculparse. Se siente falso porque en realidad si se moría de ganas de saber lo que había dentro.

Sirius intenta eliminar la tensión que se ha instalado entre ambos con un "descuida tío, sólo es un libro." Que si fuera cierto no habría hecho que se tirara de cabeza para que no lo leyera. "No es nada importante" agrega y es muy poco convincente.

Peter y James que no vieron el librito negro preguntan si pasa algo. "No, nada importante" se apresura a contestar Sirius "sólo le decía a Lunático que tendrán que hacerme un puto Imperio si piensan quedarse con todo eso".

Luego de un buen rato de negociar queda claro que no existe nadie en el mundo mágico o muggle más insistente que James Potter (y eso Lily podría jurarlo). Después de mucho rogar consigue quedarse con seis bombas fétidas, una bolsa de polvo de la risa ("para Quejicus" dice con una sonrisa), una bolsa de grageas de todos los sabores, un poco de tabaco y dos revistas a elección.

Peter no tiene su capacidad de convencimiento y sólo consigue hacerse con el Chocolate de menta.

Remus no pide nada pero Sirius insiste en obsequiarle su copia del Album Blanco de los Beatles. "Para que escuche música de gente que esta viva y deje descansar a los muertos un rato".

Le dice que no puede aceptarlo. Pero es terminante en su decisión. Quiere que lo conserve. Le remuerde un poco la conciencia haber sido tan brusco.

A las cuatro de la tarde un Sirius muy aburrido decide dejar que los elfos terminen de limpiar la torre y propone ir a la Sala Común a escuchar a los Beatles y planear como hacer que los polvos de la risa caigan por casualidad en el jugo de calabaza de Snape.


	10. Fiesta en la Mansión Black

Hace mil años que no actualizaba y cuando creía que mis ocupaciones habían matado a la musa, ella se dió una vuelta, y sin razón salió esto. No es mucho, pero hay que comprender que esta un poco falta de practica. Ojala se quede.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling. Las historias del fandom a la imaginación de los fans.

**Fiesta en la Mansión Black**

Cuando uno es pequeño, el futuro se asemeja a un calmo y vasto océano.

Brillante y de emocionantes posibilidades.

Pronto la adolescencia nos alcanza totalmente convencidos de saber todo lo necesario para dominar las aguas.

Navegar parece fácil.

Tan simple, que es difícil entender porque los adultos se preocupan tanto.

Pero, a medida que pasa el tiempo y nos adentramos más y más en su interior, descubrimos que el océano es mucho más grande de lo que alguna vez pudimos imaginar. Que las posibilidades que se inquietan bajo sus olas son infinitas. Y que a veces, muchas veces, el peligro, se oculta en la negrura de lo profundo.

Entonces flotamos a la deriva envueltos en dudas hacia dónde la corriente nos lleve. Giramos en círculos si nos atrapa una tormenta. Y nos desesperamos si de repente cae la noche.

En ese momento descubrimos (recordamos) que somos demasiado jóvenes. Que no sabemos navegar solos. Que necesitamos ayuda, una guía. Una brújula que nos guíe en este mar de incertidumbres llamado vida y nos señale el camino que nos lleve a buen puerto.

Cuando Sirius Black cumplió once años recibió ese obsequio.

----

Alphard Black siempre fue su tío favorito. El único integrante de su familia al que no detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Por el contrario. Fue su ejemplo a seguir desde que vio que su retrato estaba quemado en el árbol genealógico familiar. Bastó con ver el asco con el que su madre lo llamaba "oveja negra vergüenza de la sangre" para convencerle de que su tío debía ser un sujeto magnifico.

Lo vió por primera vez en su noveno cumpleaños. Le dio un abrazo que lo levantó en el aire y le dijo "Hey diablillo, me han dicho que eres una amenaza para la familia". Antes de que Sirius empezara a sentirse abochornado le guiñó un ojo y agregó "Bien hecho, hijo. Hazles saber que en tu barco sólo mandas tú".

Siempre le pareció pintoresco.

Con sus grandes pasos de botas negras, su cinturón de cuero con pistola muggle, el eterno bronceado salino, cabello largo y sonrisa blanca y burbujeante como la espuma de las olas. Siempre le pareció un pirata.

Un pirata dueño de su propio destino.

Siempre haciendo alegorías a ese océano, que había reemplazado la sangre maldita de sus venas y se arremolinaba en su corazón anclándose firmemente en su alma.

No por nada vivía a orillas del Támesis. Siempre listo para partir.

Tio Alphard era el espíritu del océano. El aliento rebelde de la libertad.

Lamentablemente para Walburga Black era también un proscripto. Una ponzoña que amenazaba con infectar la pureza de la sangre familiar. Un riesgo que debía ser evitado a toda costa. Siendo así, en su infancia, Sirius solo había visto a su tío dos veces. Una a los nueve y la otra cuando cumplió once años, un mes antes de partir a Hogwarts.

En la suntuosa fiesta de despedida de los Black.

Por error, Prickly, el elfo encargado de repartir las invitaciones, envió una a Alphard Black. Y este tuvo el descaro de venir. Fué el último error del predecesor de Kreacher (cuya cabeza perdió el dudoso honor de adornar las paredes del pasillo) y también una fiesta inolvidable.

Aunque no por las razones que a su madre le hubieran gustado. Quizás por eso a Sirius le pareció la mejor fiesta de todas.

Empezó como cualquiera de las reuniones Black. Llena de lujo y ostentación. Monótona y artificial. Con el mismo aburrido, incesante desfile de rostros bien vestidos. De gestos adustos y medidos. Las sonrisas de amabilidad forzadas por el "tu-tienes-algo-que-me-interesa-y-por-eso-tengo-que-caerte-bien."

Las pláticas que siempre giraban en torno a lo mismo:

_Cuales serian las mejores políticas a tomar respecto al "problema muggle"._

_De porque el primer ministro siendo un incompetente y un traidor a la sangre, seguía en el poder._

_Cuales eran los miembros del ministerio que sospechaban no pasarían una prueba de pureza._

_El horror que provocaba la noticia de que este año habría mas sangres sucias que nunca infectando Hogwarts_.

_Las razones por las que Europa del Este era uno de los lugares más adecuados para comprar un castillo en esos tiempos…_

_¿Porque hacía nada para sacar a ese viejo ridículo Dumbledore de Hogwarts?_

_¿Que era lo que se llevaba a la moda ese año: diamantes o esmeraldas?_

Y el peor tema-pregunta de todos:

_¿Cuando fijaremos la fecha de bodas de mi hija con tu hijo, Walburga?_

Y justo cuando Sirius empezaba a creer que un auto avadakedabra no debia doler tanto, la ayuda cayo del cielo. Literalmente.

Para ser más específicos aterrizó sobre la mesa de los postres en el patio trasero.

Tarde, vestido como muggle, con una botella con moño en una mano y arrastrando la raída escoba en la otra, hizo su entrada a paso decidido en el salón de baile.

El silencio fue inmediato. Mejor que un hechizo silenciador.

De repente toda la atención de los invitados se centró en ese extraño que vestía "asquerosos harapos muggles".

Sirius, oculto bajo una mesa desde que la palabras "compromiso" salieron de la boca de su madre, asomó la cabeza bajo el mantel.

Alphard era tan particular, que cualquiera podía advertir que no pertenecía al circulo, solo con ver como el aire se resquebrajaba y caía hecho polvo a su alrededor.

El fúnebre ambiente snob parecía ceder a su paso, incapaz de soportar algo tan vivo.

Pero por su actitud era obvio que ser el centro de miradas malintencionadas era algo que le importaba un knut. Ya que no hacia nada por pasar desapercibido. Al contrario. Daba pasos ruidosos y resueltos mientras estiraba el cuello y oteaba entre la gente. Como si los invitados fuesen solo un estorboso montón de estatuas que le dificultaban encontrar algo oculto.

Finalmente soltó un claro y perplejo:

"¿Donde demonios escondieron a mi sobrino favorito?"

Tan abruptamente como llego, el silencio dio paso a inflamadas murmuraciones alimentadas por el combustible de la noticia de que era un Black.

Walburga apareció en escena. Haciendo un esfuerzo notorio por contener las ganas de fulminarlo de un rayo verde.

La audiencia guardo silencio. Expectantes. Carroñeros por naturaleza estaban acostumbrados a esperar el desenlace para devorarse a la victima.

Estaba furiosa, pero no era cuestión de dar mas carne a los chacales, así que con un gesto de odiosa dignidad se acercó a él y lo arrastró a la biblioteca clavándole las uñas en un brazo.

Varias cosas ocurrieron.

Su madre que en su ira olvidó silenciar la puerta al cerrar.

Alphard que exigía ver a Sirius.

Las amenazas de Walburga para que se calle.

Alphard que no quería bajar la voz.

Walburga que exigía que se largue de inmediato.

Alphard que ni pensaba en irse.

Ella prohibiendole la entrada a "su" casa.

Las risas de él recordándole que la casa de su padre era tanto de su hermano, como de él mismo.

Cosas que cayeron y rompieron con mucho ruido.

Insultos susurrados.

Palabras venenosas de mujer que no se entendieron completamente.

La indignación que hizo temblar un segundo la voz de su tío.

Luego más.

Voces que se superponían en forma peligrosa. Años de odio en ebullición. Gritos.

Alphard que se negaba a encerrarse en una habitación.

Alphard que se negaba a vestirse de etiqueta.

Alphard que se negaba a soltar la botella.

Alphard que se negaba a todo.

Luego su padre furioso que se abre paso entre los invitados e irrumpe en la Biblioteca.

El repentino sonido del hechizo silenciador golpeando la puerta.

Y luego nada.

Veinte minutos después salieron los tres con aire de dignidad.

Sus padres apretando los dientes para disimular la rabia.

Su tío apretando los dientes para disimular la sonrisa.

Alphard Black había luchado contra el diablo y había vencido. Al menos por un rato.

Inmediatamente la fiesta se reanudó. Volvieron la música y las platicas banales. Los elfos se esforzaron el doble por ser ser más serviles, si eso fuera posible. Los músicos se esforzaron el doble por ser más afinados. Los invitados se esforzaron el doble en fingir que no habían oído nada.

Cuando se trataba de fingir no existía actor muggle que pudiera compararse con ninguno de esos estirados presuntuosos.

Actuar era parte de su rutina diaria.

"Todo el mundo mágico tiene una poción podrida en algún armario. Pero nadie dirá nada si finges que no sientes el olor" diría la abuela materna de Sirius, si no se hubiese tomado un tren al infierno el año anterior.

Y Sirius estaría de acuerdo en que "esa vieja falsa llena de secretos" sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba.

En un mundo tan hipócrita como ese, fingir, era vital.

Apenas su madre se perdió de vista, Sirius salió de su escondite y fue corriendo a encuentro con su tío. Lo recibió con un afectuoso "Hey!, ¿donde te habías metido diablillo?¡Te estuve buscando por todas partes!" y mientras con una mano enorme le revolvía el cabello negro con la otra le pasaba disimuladamente una bolsa llena de bombas fétidas que había sacado de un bolsillo.

-Diviertete chico. Es tu ultima noche en la prisión de Azka-Black" -le dijo con gesto complice y Sirius río por primera vez en la velada. Tío Alphard era muy ingenioso.

La fiesta continuó como cualquiera de las reuniones Black. Monótona y artificial.

Con el mismo aburrido e incesante desfile de rostros bien vestidos. De gestos que se esforzaban en ser adustos y medidos. Las sonrisas de amabilidad forzadas por el ojala-no-tuvieses-nada-que-me interesase-asi-podría-burlarme-de-ti-en-tu-cara.

Y las pláticas que continuaron girando en torno a lo mismo.

Y aun así, la fiesta mejoró para Sirius. Ya no se sentía sólo. Estaba su tío. Un adulto que podía ir y venir diciendo lo mismo que él opinaba y tenía que callarse porque era un niño.

_¿Cuales serian las mejores políticas a tomar respecto al "problema muggle?_

-Casarnos con ellos y así aumentar la población de magos sanos. No sé si lo notó, pero ¡su hija tiene una cabeza enorme!

_De porque el primer ministro siendo un incompetente y un traidor a la sangre, seguía en el poder._

-Porque un grupo de lenguas largas estirados que sólo saben agitar sus joyas en señal de protesta por todo, no tienen un solo representante que le llegue a los talones al primer ministro como para pretender que el Wizengamot lo tome en cuenta para otra cosa que no sea barrer.

_Cuales eran los miembros del ministerio que sospechaban no pasarían una prueba de pureza._

-Creo que tu sobrino Randy. No, Avery? No era tu hermana Evelyn la que se casó con Peter Qwinter, cuya madre era muggle?

-No. Te equivocas Black. La madre de Peter murió al dar a luz.

-¿Ah, si? ¡Que me lleve el diablo! Debo estar alucinando porque juraría que hable con ella el mes pasado en Londres…

_El horror que provocaba la noticia de que este año habría mas sangres sucias que nunca infectando Hogwarts._

-Es una de las mejores noticias que he oído en mucho tiempo. Es una alegría saber que muchos mestizos tendrán la posibilidad de demostrar que no es el tipo de sangre el que da honra al mago sino el tipo de mago en que te conviertes el que hace honor a tu sangre.

_Las razones por las que Europa del Este era uno de los lugares más adecuados para comprar un castillo en esos tiempos…_

-Porque allí vive Drácula. Y a él también le obsesiona la sangre.-tragó un sorbo de whisky de fuego y luego soltó una risita- ¡Sería como visitar a un primo!

_¿Porque nadie hacía nada para sacar a ese viejo ridículo Dumbledore de Hogwarts?_

-¡¿Bromea?! –dijo atragantándose con la quinta copa y poniendo cara de sorpresa- ¿Y perderse la oportunidad de que a las futuras generaciones los eduque el mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos? ¡Que de tan poderoso puede andar con túnica púrpura con estrellas, comiéndo caramelos de limón, sin que nadie se atreva a decir nada!

_Que era lo que se llevaba a la moda ese año: ¿diamantes o esmeraldas?_

-Un cerebro, señora.-dijo solemnemente a la esposa de un destacado miembro del Ministerio- Lo que se lleva de moda este año es un cerebro. Venda el collar y cómprese uno…-y agregó entre dientes antes de beberse la séptima copa- ya que al parecer Merlín le debe uno…

Y el peor tema-pregunta de todos:

_¿Cuando fijaremos la fecha de bodas de mi hija con tu hijo, Walburga?_

-¡CUANDO EL INFIERNO SE CONGELE!-Soltó luego de atragantarse con el octavo vaso y bañando de whisky de fuego a tres mujeres.- Mi sobrino no se casará con una cosa como esa…¡ tiene los ojos tan juntos que de lejos parece un cíclope!

Y Sirius agregó su dosis de caos lanzando bombas fétidas a sus parientes más insoportables. Y aunque luego terminaría castigado todas las vacaciones de navidad, nunca antes se había divertido tanto.

Finalmente las ganas de mantener las apariencias de los invitados se acabaron. Seguir ocultando el asco que le tenían era imposible. Era un traidor. Era un asqueroso amante de sangres sucias. Era un pobre diablo ridículo que vivía con muggles y se disfrazaba como ellos.

Era una vergüenza insoportable que se paseaba sin pudor.

Lo odiaban.

En el otro lado del salón, a pesar de la incomodidad general Walburga sonreía para si.

Al fin Alphard no volvería a pisar la Mansión.

Ese era el trato. Tenía que comportarse y no pudo. A decir verdad ya sabía que no podría cuando se lo propuso. Sabía que no iba a poder resistir las ganas de vomitar sus asquerosas opiniones. Por eso había hecho este gran esfuerzo y le había permitido quedarse. Porque ese sacrificio sería el que finalmente le permitiría deshacerse de él para siempre.

Se dirigió directo a Alphard con la satisfacción de la victoria reluciéndole en el rostro y dos corpulentos invitados escoltándola detrás.

Al verlos acercarse él comprendió que la fiesta ya había terminado para él.

Ya no podría volver nunca más a la casa que lo vio nacer.

Esa era la última vez y a juzgar por el brillo de avidez en los ojos de su cuñada, podía adivinar que ella y sus amigos se encargarían de que esa noche fuera particularmente inolvidable.

Antes que lo arrastraran al patio trasero se abalanzó sobre Sirius.

-En el salón de Té. Tras el cuadro del viejo Slytherin. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, sobrino!- Alcanzó a decirle al oido antes de que los dos matones que acompañaban a su madre lo tomaran de los brazos y se lo llevaran a la fuerza.

Alphard no opuso resistencia. Parecía contento. Se quedó viendole con algo parecido al orgullo reflejado en los ojos y una sonrisa de afecto en los labios.

Lo sacaron a empujones antes de que Sirius atinase a preguntar nada.

No entendio de qué hablaba hasta más tarde.

Cuando todos los invitados se fueron dejando la casa en silencio.

Cuando finalmente su madre se durmió y bajó a tientas en la oscuridad las escaleras.

Cuando entró solo y entre las sombras al tétrico Salón de Té.

Cuando metió la mano con aprehensión tras del cuadro que siempre le había dado un poco de miedo y descubrió asombrado que había un objeto.

Cuando encontró el obsequio de Alphard Black.


End file.
